1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to infrared night sights, particularly sights designed for mid or far-infrared, e.g. wavelengths of 3 to 5 or 8 to 14 microns, and adjustments thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
When rifles are designed for use by snipers at long ranges they are fitted with telescopic sights. To accurately adjust such sights requires special gun vises and large specialized target ranges. Such arrangements are difficult when maintenance is done in a field depot. The process is still more involved when the sight is a night sight, i.e. it can be used in low level light or infrared light. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,429 "INFRARED BORESCOPE DEVICE AND METHOD OF BORESIGHT ALIGNMENT OF A WEAPON" issued 18 Sep. 1979 one of the present applicants solved a similar problem for a rifle equipped with an aiming light. The solution then was to mount a special light target and optical components on the weapon mechanically in alignment with the axis of the rifle bore. Unfortunately, this target cannot be used with passive type sights, particularly thermal night sights that operate in the mid or far-infrared.